


This Love

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leaveYour smile, my ghost, I fell to my kneesWhen you're young you just runBut you come back to what you needSara and Nyssa are getting ready for their second baby.  Sara is trying to figure out what she wants to do in life and Lexie is spending bonding time with Oliver.  Thea is a great aunt but also a terrible terrible influence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG I DOUBT ANYONE IS READING THIS!   
> But that being said I now have a Uni Degree. I have a steady grown up job (kind of) and I all the rest of this series finished so every week I will upload a new chapter. Part 28, 29 and 30 are all going to be 2 parters since they're around 14-20 pages each. So now each chapter is like 7ish

_ Sara was walking around her bedroom, which seemed so much smaller with the crib and changing table in it. She was trying to soothe the fussy one month old currently against her chest. She was so tired, she just wanted to curl up and cry herself she was so tired but no she couldn’t.  _

_ “What can I do to make you stop crying and go to sleep? You’re not hungry, you were just changed, what do you want?” Sara practically begged the infant in her arms.  _

_ “Need a break?” Oliver asked leaning against the doorframe.   _

_ “You have no idea.” Sara gave a tired chuckle. “I don’t know how she’s still awake, I can barely keep my eyes open. I don’t even know what day it is.”  _

_ “It’s Saturday afternoon. How about Laurel and I take her to the park for a few hours, even if she just falls asleep during the car ride, you can get some sleep too.” Oliver offered holding his arms out for the infant.  _

_ “Shouldn’t you check with your girlfriend? She usually hands Lex right back the second she gets fussy or smelly.” Sara raised an eyebrow at him, keeping the infant in her arms.  _

_ “I’ll deal with the crying and the smelly stuff.” Oliver tried to look offended.  _

_ “Do you even know how to change a diaper?”  _

_ “It can’t be that hard.”  _

_ “It is really hard. She seems to save all her movements for when she’s being changed.” She looked down at the infant who was just quietly sniffling.  _

_ “I’ll manage. Let me help you out Sara.”  _

_ “Go talk to Laurel first. Tell her that Lexie is being fussy and hasn’t stopped crying. She isn’t going to want to take her, especially not if it means cancelling your big plans today.”  _

_ “Big plans?” Oliver seemed confused.  _

_ “Yeah, something involving Tommy, his latest girlfriend and a boat.”  _

_ “Shit. That’s today.”  _

_ “Yeah that’s today. Just go have fun we’re fine. I’ll get her down and when she’s asleep, I can sleep.” Sara looked down at the crying infant gently rubbing her back.  _

_ “Okay. Still though, if I can ever help you. You don’t have to do this alone Sara.” He stepped in close to Sara so he could whisper. “I want to be a good father for her. I don’t want you to feel like you’re all alone raising her.”   _

_ “We talked about this already. Don’t derail your life. If I need help with her I’ll tell you. Promise.”  _

 

Seven years later and Oliver was only now becoming useful when it came to anything slightly parental. 

“Are you sure about this Sara?” Oliver asked watching her carefully. He knew he should be more worried about Nyssa, since she could actually kick his ass, but Sara was near the knives and she would go straight for his dick. 

“Lexie is looking forward to it, she loves having her time with you. Just make sure she eats relatively healthy, not just candy for meals and that she goes to bed at her bedtime.” Sara told him. “Just be careful okay? I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I promise Sara, she’ll have real meals and be in bed right on the dot. We’re just going to stay at my place and hang out. How can she get hurt?” 

“I don’t just mean physically Oliver. I don’t want her to get attached to you, used to having a certain set time with you only for you to disappear when you meet a new girl, have kids with them. I don’t want her to start relying on you only to get heartbroken because you’ve moved on.” 

“Sara that won’t happen.” Oliver promised.

“You can’t promise it won’t Oliver. It could happen.” Sara shrugged. “It sucks but it’s a possibility we need to keep in mind. You can prove us wrong and I hope you will. But you don’t know the future, neither do I. I just want you to know that if that happens, I will come into your house when you’re asleep and I will cut off dick and shove it down your throat until you literally choke on your own dick.” Sara smiled at him, knife now in hand. “Got it?” She pointed the blade at him. 

“Yeah I got it.” He held up both his hands in surrender glancing at Nyssa who simply passed the bowl of now washed and peeled carrots to Sara who started to chop them. “Is Lexie packed?” 

“I have no idea, I told her to and she said she would after she finished a chapter in her game so I doubt it.” Nyssa informed him. 

“Great. What game is she playing?”

“Uncharted. I think she’s on the third, she just yelled at Nathan Drake because he raided a tomb and he isn’t allowed to do that. He’s not a Croft.” Sara laughed. 

“In her defense we know for a fact that Lara went to university. I don’t think Nate did. I don’t think Nate went to high school or anything after meeting Sully. Does Lara have a doctorate?” 

“In the reboot I don’t think so, she was 21 when she finished and she went to Yamitati shortly after finishing.” Sara had to pause to think about that. “Then again I mean she’s very bright, but I doubt she did a 4 year degree and a doctorate by the time she was 21.” 

“Do you think about Lara Croft a lot Sara?” Oliver asked teasing now that the knife was laid down. 

“Yeah do you not? I mean I made Nyssa buy cargo pants and a white tank top. Add that to seeing her use a bow? So hot.” 

“Yeah I’m going to go get Lexie and take her to my place. I’ll make sure my ringer is on so I’ll hear it if you call.” Oliver went to the entertainment room where Lexie was he didn’t need to know about their sex life. 

“Are you sure about this? She hasn’t really slept away from home.” Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist. “Plus Oliver isn’t exactly a good example of a mature adult.” 

“She wants to. It was her idea. She’s slept over with Laurel, or with Dad. Oliver’s new place is basically a giant playland. It’s a safe building. It has security, if he can’t cook what she wants to eat he can order it and have it delivered. She’ll be fine with him. Plus we have the house to ourselves…” Sara leaned into Nyssa’s embrace. 

“We will. We can have a romantic night in.” Nyssa was already kissing Sara’s neck. 

“Maybe finished the season of Shameless?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Sure. But can we have fun before?” 

“Fine. No Shameless before sex.” 

…

Work and Laurel had an odd relationship. Sure there were many times where she focused on it too much instead of life around her, or when she ignored it and was swallowed by her own problems instead. But now she was trying to find a healthy balance. The right balance of work and home life. It wasn’t easy, being ADA required a lot of her time. 

She was working double time now to make sure that she could have Nyssa’s birthday off. They were having a big family dinner and Nyssa told her that she would like her to come, but understood if she wasn’t comfortable since Oliver was also coming. Laurel also thought of Nyssa as her friend, not just her sister’s girlfriend. She knew that it wasn’t Nyssa’s place to tell her what happened between Sara and Oliver. That Nyssa was in a tough position. She wasn’t mad at Nyssa for that. She promised her to think it over. She hasn’t spoken to Oliver since that day in the clinic.

Maybe she’ll just take Nyssa out for lunch.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. 

“Do you have a minute Lance?” Adam Donner, her direct supervisor and another ADA. 

“What do you need Donner?” Laurel asked pausing her typing. 

“You heard about the hacker right?”

“The one who attacked the banks yeah why?” 

“Thanks to your father she is now going to work with us. She’s going to improve our security and we need someone to keep an eye on what she’s doing and to make sure that’s all she does.” 

“And you want me to babysit her?” 

“Exactly.” Donner smiled at her. 

“You do know that I know nothing about coding or whatever it is she’ll be doing right?”

“Yeah we just need to be able to say that we did our best to supervisor her. She isn’t violent or anything, just a nerd who thinks she’s Robin Hood. She’ll be in tomorrow at ten. Meet her in the lobby. Bring her up here. The IT guys are going to come and set up a new computer for her to work from. Make sure she isn’t able to access your physical files. Oh and don’t forget to send me the notes on the Casey file.” 

“Yeah sure Donner.” Laurel watched him leave before going back to her computer, sending off a message to her father to thank him for giving her even more work.

At this rate she won’t be able to make the family dinner even if she wanted to. 

…

“Sara please sit down.” Nyssa practically begged her for the fifth time that day. “You should be taking it easy.” 

“Emptying the dishwasher is taking it easy.” Sara rolled her eyes as she once again tried to explain to her wife that she could walk. “Yuliya will you please talk to your daughter about how I am not suddenly made of glass?” Sara turned to her mother in law for help.

“Sara is right Nyssa, when I was carrying you, I did a lot more than lift a few plates and glasses, at much later stages as well. Right now her diet and vitamins are more important. But there is no need for her to be doing housework. Is there something wrong with your legs or arms Nyssa?” 

Nyssa stood up, pushing her tea away and going over to the dishwasher, taking the plate from Sara’s hand. “Go sit down please. Before you get me in any more trouble.” Nyssa pleaded once again. 

“How is school going for you Sara? Have you found a field that made you as happy as medicine?” Yuliya asked covering Sara’s hand with her own. 

“Not really. I just want to be able to help people you know? Like with medicine I could actually try and save lives, or make them better. What other field will let me do that?” 

“Raatko industries has many different charity organizations we work with, some we’ve built. If you want to help people, you can work with these, if you see a different cause that we aren’t helping we can start a new one. Take some business courses to see if you like them. But Sara, you don’t need to be in school for this. We can hire people for business side of it. You can just organize fundraisers, banquets. You can just come up with the ideas. Whatever the company can do to help Sara, we will. I know how terrible it can feel to feel like you’re trapped in a life that isn’t satisfying. I don’t want that for you Sara. Tomorrow I want you to come in to the office with me and we’ll look at the different organizations we have.”

“Who’ll watch Lex, she’s out of school for the summer?” Sara asked. 

“Nyssa can. She can work from home.” Yuliya smiled over at her daughter. 

“I can. Spend as much time as you need to, if you want to try this out I am more than happy to do whatever I need to, to help you.” Nyssa smiled putting the last of the dishes away. “We’ll find a way to make it work. I can work from home for the rest of the summer.” 

“Great. Now let’s discuss the plans we have for your birthday then Nyssa.” Yuliya grinned. 

“I just want a quiet dinner with the family Mother. No big fuss.” Nyssa explained looking between the two women with her. 

“Just a quiet dinner?” 

“Just a quiet dinner.” Nyssa repeated. “I just want a quiet dinner here. No party.” 

“Fine.” Sara relented. “No fuss, no party, just dinner. I mean you’ll allow a cake right?” 

“Yes I’ll allow a cake.” Nyssa rolled her eyes. She never liked making her birthday a big fuss and it was only partially due to the fact that even her mother wasn’t positive on the date. It was hard to keep track of the days from the ways her father made them live. She just never liked being the center of attention. 

“Great. What do you want us to cook?” Yuliya questioned. 

“Anything.” Nyssa shrugged. “Whatever Lexie will like.” 

“Great, Big Belly Burger then.” Sara grinned teasing watching as Nyssa immediately opened her mouth. “I’m joking Nyssa, calm down. I know, no fast food, no unhealthy food. I’m doomed to eat disgusting bland food for the next nine months. We’ll make your favorites.” Sara looked to Yuliya who nodded in agreement. 

“Now can we discuss names?” Yuliya asked only to be met with her daughter’s rolling eyes. 

…

Lexie was running around the large apartment holding the nerf gun in her hand. She jumped off the couch and landed with a roll going for the cover behind the flipped over coffee table. 

Oliver was close behind sliding in front of the couch for cover. His back to Lexie’s hiding spot and his gun trained on the doorway as Tommy ran through getting pelted with nerf darts from Oliver’s gun. 

Tommy clutched his chest and over dramatically acted out his death falling in the middle of the doorway. 

“I’m sorry man, but it’s every man for himself.” Oliver blew the non-existent smoke from his gun. 

Oliver leaned up to stick his head over the couch and see if he could see if Lexie, or any sign that she had left the room. Instead what he got was a dart to the forehead. He wanted to be disappointed that he lost, but he wasn’t. He was so proud. “That was an amazing shot Lex!” He turned over to face Tommy. “You see this shot? Isn’t she amazing!” He pointed to the dart between his eyes. Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture sending it to Sara and Nyssa. 

“Ollie, I’m hungry.” Lexie pouted getting up from her cover. 

“Okay. We’ll go get lunch.” He turned to Tommy. “You up for lunch too?” 

“Yeah, let’s get some food, then we can come back for round two, maybe call Speedy, see if she wants to come?” Tommy suggested. 

“Yeah we can have teams then!” Lexie seemed excited at the idea of Thea joining the fun. “I wanna call her!” She reached for Oliver’s phone which he handed over right away. She opened the contacts app and selected Thea’s number smiling the teen answered. “I want you to come to lunch with us, and then we can kick Tommy and Ollie’s butts!” 

“ **Okay. I’ll meet you at the restaurant, where are we going Lexie?** ” The eighteen year old asked. Since the revelation of Lexie’s parentage, Thea was invested in being an aunt, she spent time with the young girl, even baby sat on the odd occasion. She knew that for Lexie, she wasn’t Aunt Thea. That was fine, she didn’t really care what she was called, so long as she had the chance to spend time with the fun little girl plus it was a big ego boost to constantly told how amazing and great she was. 

“I wanna go to a grown up place!” Lexie decided. “No kids menus.” 

“No kids menus? Okay.” Oliver nodded he turned to Tommy. “You’ll need to order off the grown up menu.” His friend just laughed and held up his middle finger since the child’s head was turned. 

“ **I know the best place. Tell Ollie we’re going to Russo’s. You’ll like it. Very grown up.** ”

“Ollie we’re going to Russo’s!” Lexie called out even though he was only two feet away. 

“Alright, Tommy can you call ahead and get us a table for four?” Oliver walked over to Lexie’s backpack and saw the clothes she had. They weren’t right for the restaurant. “Tell them we’ll be there in thirty or forty minutes okay? We need to get Lex some clothes to wear. You need to change too. Lex tell Thea the same thing okay? We’ll meet in her a half hour.” 

“ **I heard him. I’ll come right away and get you Lex, he doesn’t know how to shop for clothes. I’ll see you in a few minutes.** ” 

“Thea is getting me to get clothes.” Lexie explained to Oliver giving him his phone back. 

“Alright. I’ll go changed myself then. I’ll be right back Lex, just watch tv okay?” Tommy was already gone to his own apartment to change so no one was watching the seven year old for a few minutes while Oliver changed out of his tank top and ripped jeans into a dark green dress shirt, black jacket and matching pants. “What do you think Lex should I wear a tie?” 

“Yeah! Grandpa always has a tie!” 

“Tie is it then.” Oliver emerged from his room holding three ties. “Which one should I go with?” 

“Hmm…” Lexie paused looking at them and then Oliver’s shirt. “The black one. But change your shirt too.” 

Oliver glanced down at his shirt. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t like it.” She huffed strolling past Oliver into his bedroom going to his closet and coming back out with a dark grey dress shirt. “Wear this one.” 

“Alright.” Oliver rolled his eyes. He was getting bossed around by a seven year old, she was definitely Sara’s daughter. 

…

Nyssa had Sara pinned down to bed. Straddling her waist as she leaned down placing a kiss on Sara’s pulse point, grinning as Sara shivered under her. 

“We should play hooky more if this is the result.” Sara laughed. Nyssa laughed with her, leaning back to look at her then glancing down at the slowly growing bump. 

“We really should tell your family.” 

“Nys.” Sara whined. “Can you not mention my family when we’re trying to get busy?” 

“I’m sorry love.” Nyssa went back to her position. “But we should tell them before you show any more.” 

Sara sighed pushing Nyssa off and sitting up in bed. “I’m trying to ignore the ‘you’re getting fat’ comment-”

“I said no such thing!” Nyssa was quick to interject. 

“-but we agreed not to tell them until we’re out of the woods. We’re not at the stage yet Nys.” She sighed. “I want to tell them too. Just not yet. Besides I don’t want your birthday to be overshadowed by it.”

“I don’t care about my birthday Sara. Seeing the joy on your family’s face would be an amazing gift.” She smiled reaching out to tuck a strand hair from Sara’s face behind her ear, kissing her nose as she bent down. “I know you’re worried about something happening to the baby and that’s why you don’t want to tell them. I’m sure everything will be fine. But if you are really concerned, then I can talk to the doctor, see what to avoid or what we can do to keep up to date and prevent any dangers. I can only imagine one of the factors is ensuring that you’re eating healthy.” Nyssa smirked watching the pout form as Sara’s lips as she felt Sara’s hands going up inside her shirt. 

“How about we go back to enjoying our rare night alone and not have you nagging me about my eating habits?” Sara asked batting her eyelashes up at Nyssa. 

“Oh I’m nagging am I? Here I thought my desire for healthy food was one of the things you loved about me.” Nyssa leaned down to kissing Sara’s lips before she can even begin to speak bicker with her, not when she could have Sara moaning under her instead. 

…

Thea had bought Lexie a beautiful classy red dress with a black cardigan over her. Thea told her that they were Gucci and therefore very fashionable. Lexie didn’t know why someone would spend 1250.00 dollars just on a dress, however she did love her new Gucci leather jacket even if it was 3000.00 dollars. She even had sunglasses to match Thea. They were sitting in the back of a limo, Thea sipping on a glass of champagne, Lexie drinking sparkling water from a champagne flute. 

“See Lexie, I may not be as cool as Lara Croft, but we can dress and live like Countesses.” Thea smiled down at her young niece. 

“You’re pretty cool Thea.” Lexie smiled up at her. “Can we take a limo everywhere?” 

“Of course we can, it’s the best way to travel by road.” Thea grinned, she knew that Sara and Nyssa might get mad over her teachings but tough, she was fun aunt Thea and Sara was her go to babysitter and she was a terrible influence too. Her phone chimed, she glanced down at it and smiled. “Ollie and Tommy are at the restaurant already.” Thea hit the button moving the divider down to speak to the driver. “We’re ready to head to the restaurant now Johnson. Thank you.” 

The driver nodded with a right away miss before he finished the last full circle stopping in front of the building, getting out and opening the door offering them his hand. 

Oliver looked so happy when he saw them. “You are right Thea. I never would have picked out that, or even known where to go, to get anything that beautiful for Lexie.” 

“Thank you Ollie.” Lexie smiled as she sat down in the chair that Oliver pulled out for her. 

“You are very welcome.” He did the same for Thea as well before sitting back down in his seat.

“I’ve been thinking, instead of us going back to playing with nerf guns how about we up the ante instead?” Tommy suggested sipping on his martini. 

“We are not playing with airsoft guns with Lexie. She’s a child.” Oliver stressed. 

“What? No of course not, she goes for headshots, I don’t want to lose an eye. I was thinking we could all play Mario Party or Mario Kart. Like the old days.” 

“Those games always end up with one of you getting pissed because you lost and slamming your first onto the crotch of the other.” Thea chuckled at the memory. “What do you think Lexie? Want to see how we all used to play video games back in our childhood?” 

“Yeah! Can you play as Lara Croft?” Lexie asked looking up at Oliver. 

“No, it’s Mario Party so you can only play as the Mario gang, like Peach, Toad, Daisy, Wario, sometimes Boo. You all race to get stars and you can set traps to prevent others from getting them or steal them from each other. It’s a lot of fun.” Oliver smiled at her. “When I was your age we would spend hours playing them.” 

“It was the best way to piss off your best friend and hate him.” Tommy grinned. 

“Yeah let’s play that.” Lexie nodded deciding. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was nuzzled into Nyssa’s side, she had woken up from her post orgasm nap and smiled as she noticed what Nyssa was watching on TV.

“See Showtime has some great shows.” Sara smiled pressing a kiss to Nyssa’s shoulder. 

“It does, I am enjoying Nurse Jackie, though I do find it troubling how this could be real.” Nyssa was absentmindedly stroking Sara’s lower back. 

“What time is it? Did I miss Lexie calling to say goodnight?” Sara looked around for her phone so she could check the time. 

“It’s late, after one but no she hasn’t called.” Nyssa explained watching Sara’s face for a reaction carefully. 

“She didn’t call to say goodnight? She always calls to say goodnight when she’s sleeping somewhere else. She never goes to bed without saying goodnight.” 

“She could just have been so tired she fell asleep right away or maybe she fell asleep watching a movie with Oliver and that’s why she didn’t call.” Nyssa tried to reassure her. 

“I’m calling Ollie to see if she went to bed okay.” Sara sat up fully awake now as she waited for Oliver to answer his phone. 

“He might be asleep as well, she could have wore him out.” Nyssa tried to reassure her as the call went to voicemail. Sara just glared at her before calling him again. 

“ **Hi Mommy!** ” Lexie’s energetic voice came through the phone and Sara’s eyes went wide. 

“Hi baby girl. What you doing still up?” Sara could hear Tommy and Oliver yelling at each other, Tommy called Oliver a mother fucker and Oliver told Tommy to suck his dick and not gag on it this time. 

“ **We’re playing Mario Party, Uncle Tommy is a star stealing dick fucker and Uncle Ollie is a star-cock-blocker who has more gold coins to control people than a Jew. Oh and Aunt Thea is just shit.** ” Hearing the swear words coming from her daughter, her such little innocent baby girl was more than jarring. 

“Put Ollie on the phone Lex and go to bed it’s after one you should have been asleep hours ago.” Sara knew this would happen, that Oliver would make Sara be the bad guy. 

“ **Hey Sara, I told Lexie not to repeat what she heard us say. I told Tommy to explain to her that Jews don’t use gold coins to control people don’t worry.** ” Oliver rushed to explain once he took the phone from Lexie and paused the game yelling and Tommy and Thea to shut up and stop fighting. 

“Why isn’t she asleep Oliver? Do you know how late it is? Let alone the fact that you’re teaching her such great insults that I am sure she will repeat in school and I look forward to discussing it with her teacher and principal. But no Oliver, it’s almost one thirty in the morning and she sounds wide awake. That wasn’t what we agreed to. You promised to follow her bedtime. Did you feed her nothing but candy and ice cream too?” Sara sighed. This was why she was hesitant about letting Lexie sleep over with Oliver. She knew he wouldn’t stick to the rules. 

“ **No we went to Russo’s for dinner, I mean she had some chocolate throughout the game but not much. She keeps only having as much as Thea does for some reason.** ” Oliver explained in his defense. “ **I just haven’t been keeping track of the time that’s all besides won’t she tell me when she’s tired and wants to go to bed?** ” 

“She’s seven Oliver, she is going to stay up as late you as let her and the sugar is going to keep her awake enough to fight the fact that she is tired. We’re coming over and bringing her home since I clearly can’t trust you to actually take care of her.” Sara was getting up and noticed that Nyssa was already tossing her clothes to change into as she got dressed herself. 

“ **Sara come on, you said I can have her for the night.** ” The noise in the background was faded now, Sara figured he must have gone to a different room. “ **Look we only have five more turns left to this game, after them I’ll put her to bed. Okay I fucked up, from now on I’ll make sure there is an alarm on my phone so I know when it’s her bedtime.** ” 

“Oliver did you not hear her repeating you and Tommy? You don’t have to deal with it. You won’t have to deal with her tomorrow being grumpy and cranky because she’s tired. You said you wanted to be in her life, that you wanted to be her father. From that alone it’s clear you don’t want that. You want to be her friend. You want her to think of you as fun. No. Fuck you, you don’t get to make me the bad guy. Go pack her things we’re leaving now.” Sara was pissed. She was so furious that once again Oliver let her down. He made a promise and he broke it. 

“ **Can I get her again next weekend? Please?** ” 

“No. You’re not going to be getting her for awhile Oliver. Not until you can prove that you can be responsible.” Sara stressed. 

“ **Sara she really wants to stay, I told her we could have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.** ” Oliver tried to use guilt to get his way. 

“No Oliver. You have to go tell her that because you broke the rules and didn’t stick to our agreement she has to come home. You have to be the bad guy because I am not doing it.” Sara tossed Nyssa the keys to the car as they headed out the door. 

“ **Can we at least finish the game?** ” 

“If you can before we arrive.” 

“ **Fine. See you when you get here.** ” Oliver grumbled before hanging up. 

“I know Nyssa, you said it was a bad idea.” Sara sighed sinking back into her seat. 

“I did not say anything. If you want, I can go in and carry her out.” Nyssa offered. “Save you the fight.” 

“No. I’m going to make sure that if there is any fight it’s Oliver who is going to deal with it.” Sara stressed looking over at her wife. “He can carry her out kicking and screaming while pointing out it’s  _ his _ fault she has to come home and not sleep over.” 

“And if he refuses to?” Nyssa glanced over at Sara raising an eyebrow in question. 

“You can hurt him.” Sara informed with a grin loving the sparkle that showed in Nyssa’s eyes. It was only when she could insult or harm Oliver that she seemed to actually enjoy insulting or harming anyone and a part of Sara felt wanted and sexy by thinking it could just be pure jealousy on Nyssa’s part. 

Once they arrived at the building, Sara called Oliver telling him to bring Lexie down to the main door. They waited for five minutes before Sara called again, this time Thea answered. 

“ **Lexie doesn’t want to go.** ” The teen informed Sara over the loud screaming and crying that was coming from Lexie in the background. 

“Tough. Oliver knew the rules and didn’t follow them.” Sara rolled her eyes glancing out the window looking up at the building.

“ **Is that Sara?** ” Oliver’s phone which sounded muffled asked. “ **Let me talk to her.** ” Sara heard some rustling which she guessed was the phone being passed to Oliver. “ **I’m trying to get her down but she’s putting up a fight. She locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out. I told her that I forgot about her bedtime and that it’s all my fault, but she doesn’t want to leave.** ” He tried to explain.

“Are you telling me that you cannot unlock your bathroom door?” 

“ **I can, but it’ll be hard.** ” He explained. “ **I need to find something to poke into the hole, I lost the thing that came with it.** ” 

“I’m going up Sara.” Nyssa undid her seatbelt and was already halfway out of the car when her wife grabbed her arm.

“No. Oliver is going to be the bad guy here. Not us. He caused this situation he has to deal with it. I don’t want Lexie freaking out and screaming at us.” She stressed. “It’s the only thing that’s fair.” She tried to explain. 

“Fine, we’ll wait for him.” Nyssa agreed getting back in the car. “Get the door open and bring her down here Oliver.” Nyssa spoke into the phone which Sara had out on speaker phone. 

“ **Fine I’ll look for something to unlock it.** ” Oliver ended the call. 

…

After searching for five minutes and trying to actually stick the turkey thermometer into the lock and get it to unlock he was kneeling on the floor in front of the crying little girl.

“I’m really sorry Lexie but I broke the rules, I completely forgot about your bedtime and we shouldn’t have been talking like we were when we were playing the game. I messed up. I was acting more like a fun friend than a parent and I shouldn’t have. Just because we’re having fun doesn’t mean that I can ignore the rules that your moms made and I agreed to follow.” He explained as he pulled the crying child into his arms trying to comfort and soothe her. “I’m sorry that you’re not staying here but I promise I will make it up to you okay? No matter what I have to do, I’ll make it up.” He felt her nod into his shoulder. He stayed in that position, Lexie in his arms, kneeling on the floor in the bathroom until he finally got up, finding that Lexie had fallen asleep. 

He shifted Lexie so he could carry her with only one arm and used his free one to pick up her bag before heading to the private elevator and bringing her to the car. 

“She fell asleep.” He explained to Nyssa, who had gotten out to open the door for Oliver to put Lexie in the car. 

“Did you tell her why she had to come home?” Sara asked him her own car door swung open. 

“Yeah, I said it was my fault, that I wasn’t acting like a parent but a fun friend and we should have made sure we followed her bedtime and that we should never have swore or spoke like we did during the game. I also told her I would make it up to her, and I will.” Oliver stressed.

“Fine, you can make it up to her Oliver. If you ever get her again for a day, let alone a night, I don’t want it spent with her hearing the shit she heard today. She’s going to repeat it at school and I’ll get called down, or they’ll just call CPS.” Sara glared at him. He didn’t think she looked that mad when they told her that he and Tommy lost Lexie in a bar. 

“I wasn’t thinking Sara.” He sighed. “Just, I’m sorry okay. I fucked up. I’m new at this whole being responsible for a kid thing.” 

“You’re not responsible for her. You’re a glorified playmate Oliver. That’s all you’ve ever been since you decided to keep it a secret that you’re her dad. If you had wanted to be her father from the start, I would have told Laurel and my parents.” Sara rubbed at her forehead. “We’ll discuss this later Oliver, it’s late, I’m tired and I just want to get Lexie home and to bed.”

“Yeah, sure okay. Drive safe.” Oliver just sighed walking back to his apartment. He wanted to point out the many panicked calls from an upset Sara because she didn’t want to end up on the street and that’s where she would be if her dad found out that Oliver was the baby’s father...or dead. He could have had a fun time with Lexie, making her breakfast in the morning but he fucked it all up. He wanted to be mad at Sara and Nyssa for making Lexie go home, but that wasn’t fair. He got caught breaking the rules and that wasn’t okay. He wasn’t suppose to be the fun parent where rules didn’t matter if she was with him. Once he was inside his apartment he slumped against the closed door. 

“None of us remembered that a child was in the room with us and we needed to watch our mouth.” Thea sat down next to him. “Sorry Ollie.”

“She should have been in bed hours ago. I think the reason she reacted how she did when I said she had to leave was because she’s overtired.” He shrugged. “I might never get her to myself again. I ruined the chance to show Sara that I can be a responsible parent for Lexie.” 

“It’s not going to be never Oliver. Just give them time to calm down and find out if Lexie is going to start repeating what we said.” Thea laid her head on his shoulder and she leaned onto him. 

“I need to figure out how to make all of this up to her.” Oliver promised to himself. 

…

Nyssa had carried Lexie up to her room, tucking her into bed before going to her own room where Sara was waiting. 

“We’ll have to deal with this when she wakes up.” Nyssa warned Sara as she changed back into her usual pajamas. 

“I know. We need to make sure she knows she can’t repeat what they were saying. That Oliver shouldn’t had let her stay up that late.” Sara just looked and sounded so exhausted all Nyssa wanted to do was to wrap her up in her arms and comfort her, take away all the worries. 

“I’ll take care of everything, you don’t need any extra stress right now. It’s not good for the baby.” She stressed leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

“We have a seven year old, of course I’ll have extra stress, that’s what kids do.” 

“Still, let me deal with it. I’ll speak to her. I’ll be the tough parent. For Lexie and for this little peanut.” Nyssa’s hand gently laid against the small slight bump. “You can be fun Mom.”

“Yeah?” Sara asked leaning over to pull Nyssa into a kiss. 

“You can be fun Mom and bake them cookies and take them for ice cream and let them spend all day playing and I’ll come home from work and make them wash up for dinner and do their homework.” Nyssa smiled. “You can even do the classic wait til your Mama comes home’  line.”

“Sounds perfect.” Sara chuckled. “But I’ll need a fancy frilly dress, a short white apron and pearls and high heels to really pull it off.”

“And a lot of hair spray for the updo.” Nyssa laughed.

“But seriously Nys, I don’t want you to be the bad guy. You weren’t for Lexie when she was little-”

“I was dating her mommy, I wanted to be fun and liked so she could talk me up to her very hot mommy.” Nyssa pointed out. 

“Please you’ve always been Mama to her, and you never needed talking up. No one else was crazy enough to date a fifteen year old mom.” Sara leaned her forehead against Nyssa’s. 

“What can I say, I’m crazy for you.” 

“I’m crazy for you too.” She moved one hand to the waist of Nyssa’s pants, before removing it to cover her mouth as she yawned. 

“You are so tired.” Nyssa chuckled. “I am too, so let’s get some sleep and maybe I’ll get a chance to show you tomorrow just how much I love you.” 

“Hopefully.” Sara nodded shifting over to allow Nyssa to lie down by her. Once Nyssa was lying down Sara moved to cuddle into her. 

“Everything will be better after some sleep. It will not seem so bad.” Nyssa started to gently rub circles into Sara’s back. 

…

Two weeks later and Sara was holding the ladder as her father hung decorations up all other the expansive living room. 

“So Laurel is really coming?” Sara had to ask, she didn’t believe it. 

“She is. She’s not looking forward to seeing you exactly but she does want to see Nyssa for her birthday.” Quentin explained. “I um, I can’t stay late, I have to meet someone.” 

“For work?”

“Uh. not really. Just, you know this is the only time we can meet up for awhile.”

“Are you leaving a family dinner early for a date? What about Mom?”

“Sara we talked about the divorce.” 

“How are you guys going to get back together if you’re dating other people?” Sara blinked back the tears. 

“Sara, we’re not getting back together sweetie.” Quentin didn’t want to have this conversation while he was depending on Sara to hold the ladder steady. 

“Right now. But you guys will later when you realise what a huge mistake you’re making.” 

“No sweetie. I don’t think I could ever be with someone who did what she did.”

“You’re not leaving dinner so you can go on a date with some skank.” Sara huffed before storming off. 

“Sara! Sara I need you to hold the ladder! Sara!” Quentin yelled as he felt himself losing his balance landed with a hard thud on the floor on his back. 

Lexie strolled in wearing some comically large headset over her ears. “Are you okay Grandpa?” 

“Yeah, Grandpa will be fine sweetie, don’t worry.” Quentin’s back was hurting but he wasn’t going to upset the girl. 

“Then can you be quiet I’m trying to play with my friends.” She huffed leaving the room. 

“Kid’s too much like Sara.” Quentin muttered. 

…

“Honestly Oliver again?” Moria pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I wore a condom, it just didn’t work.” Oliver defended himself. 

“And she wants to keep it?” 

“Yeah.”

“What do you plan to do?” 

“I missed a lot with Lexie and I don’t want to miss it this time.” 

“Okay. We’ll help you any way we can.” 

“Are you going to marry her?”

“God no. We’re just friends. We’ll be co-parents like I am with Lexie. Only you know better. From the start.”

“Well I’m glad I’ll be getting another grandchild.” 

“Yeah, one you can actually spend time with.” Oliver sighed. “I don’t want to mess up my chance with this one like I did with Lexie.”

“You know it wasn’t your fault Oliver. You were both children and you did what you thought was best. You’re an adult now though.”

“Yeah so I can be a good father now. I don’t have to cater to someone else’s rules I get a say in making them.”

“Why am I more scared of telling Sara than I am of telling you?”

“Because telling the mother of your first child that you’re having another is always hard.” Moira explained simply. “You’re worried how she’ll react, that she thinks you might forget about Lexie but I know you Oliver. I see how you look at her. How you’ve always looked at her. I mean honestly you bought her more gifts than Laurel did for her first birthday and Christmas. She’s always been you entire world since she was born even when you knew you had to keep it hidden. I have no doubt that will never change no matter how many kids you have.”

“Of course it won’t. I mean you didn’t forget about me when you had Thea.” 

“No but it isn’t exactly the same thing.” 

“Close enough.” Oliver shrugged. 

“So when can I meet the mother of my second grandchild?”

“I dunno.”

…

“Happy Birthday to you!” Everyone sang to Nyssa as she blew out her candles. Lexie on her lap helping her. When all the candles were out Sara leaned over to kiss her wife’s cheek. 

“Happy birthday baby.” 

Sara went to take the cake to go cut it but was stopped by Nyssa’s hands. “Why don’t you let me cut the cake?” Nyssa offered. “You spent all day cooking, let me handle this.” 

“I didn’t spend all day cooking, I sat in the kitchen trying to help your mom but being told to sit.”

“I did let you chop the peppers.” Yuliya pointed out. “But you almost cut off your finger tip.” 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Sara grumbled trying to ease Nyssa after seeing a look of sheer panic on her face. “Just almost got a one finger manicure.” 

“Mama you gotta open your presents.” Lexie prodded her mother turning around in Nyssa’s lap. 

“I will baby. You go pick out which one I should open first.” Nyssa grinned kissing the top of Lexie’s head. 

“Okay, full honesty, Aunt Laurel helped me get it.” Lexie explained smiling over at her aunt who was sat at the table by her father. She had said a total of two words to Sara which was no thanks when offered a coke. 

Nyssa smiled and said a polite thank you for helping her before she unwrapped the paper covering the present very carefully. She could see Lexie fidgeting trying to hold back from telling  her to hurry up. As finished with the paper she gasped. She traced the embedded golden text on the spine. 

“I absolutely love it sweetie thank you so much!” She pulled Lexie in her arms covering her with kisses. 

“I dunno what it says.” 

“It’s an anthology of short stories. It’s written in Arabic.” 

“And you can read it?”

“I can.” Nyssa nodded. She had a few books written in Arabic, she never wanted to forget the language just because it was her father’s, though he gave her plenty of reasons to. 

“Can you teach me?” 

“Of course I can.” Nyssa smiled. Sure Lexie had wanted to learn Russian but it was only mentioned when they were staying there she hadn’t mentioned it since. 

“Okay next ones!” Lexie called out with a grin. “Which one is yours mom?”

“Mine is in the striped red and blue bag.” Sara leaned into Nyssa’s side a Lexie went over to the gift table picking up the bag roughly her size and struggling under it’s weight. 

“Here let me get it for you.” Laurel spoke up first standing up. She was the closest of the adults to the table but still Sara couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful. 

“Jeeze Sara what did you buy Nyssa a couple of bowling balls?” 

“Nope bag full of rocks.” Sara joked smile at her sister rolling her eyes. 

“Well so much for a surprise.” Nyssa sighed. 

Laurel handed the heavy bag to her. 

Nyssa took the tissue paper out of the bag and gasped staring down into the bag. 

“Mama what is it?” 

“It’s a bow...with a quiver, and arrows.” Nyssa looked up at her wife. 

“And mini sand bag targets.” Sara added. 

“I love it Sara.” Nyssa grinned pulling Sara over for a quick chaste kiss on her cheek. 

“We can make a target range for you in the backyard.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Nyssa pulled the bow out of her bow and grinned as she turned it over and saw the engraved heart with an arrow through it and their initials in it. “Practical and romantic. It’s the perfect gift.”

“How is a bow and arrows practical?” Laurel asked raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Stress reliever.” Sara answered. “I can get frustrating.” 

“No shit.” Laurel remarked with a smirk. 

“You are not frustrating.” Nyssa stressed giving Sara a pointed look.

“I can think of twenty times this past week you called me a frustration.” Sara laughed. “It’s okay to admit it. I think everyone in this rooms will agree with you.” 

“I still have the punching bag in the garage from raising these two.” Quentin admitted. 

“From these two? I was the perfect child next to Sara!” Laura looked so offended. 

“Are you saying my mommy was bad?” Lexie asked looking over at her aunt.

“Sara wasn’t bad. She was just stressful and a handful.” Quentin answered carefully. “Before your Mommy I had a headful of hair.” 

“You were also a lot younger when you had hair.” Sara added playfully. “Don’t listen to Grandpa or Auntie Laurel Lexie. I was the perfect child. Go get the next present.”

Nyssa took the next gift from Lexie who seemed to be enjoying her job of present fetcher. 

“Now where is the card is.” Nyssa reached into the bag pulling out the card and opening it and reading it silently. She looked up at her mother smiling. It was a long tradition for as long as Nyssa could remember. Her mother would get her some stupidly funny card, in the early days they were hand made, but still. Nyssa removed the tissue paper taking the small blue box out of the bag. “Really mother did you need to cover it in tape?” 

“You have to work for it.” Yuliya grinned. 

After struggling with the tape Nyssa finally got the box to open smiling as she saw what was inside. It was a gold locket, inside was a picture of Lexie, the right side was left blank. 

“This is beautiful Mother thank you so much.” Nyssa got up to hug her mother. 

“Well you should always be able to keep your children close to your heart.” Yuliya replied. 

“Children? As in multiple?” Quentin asked looking over to his daughter. 

“Well I’m assuming that Nyssa and Sara are going to give Lexie a sibling sometime.” Yuliya was quick to add not wanting to reveal her daughter’s secret. 

“Maybe.” Sara added with a small smile. 

“But wedding first.” Nyssa added.

 


End file.
